Memories
by Unloved Angels
Summary: A girl is found by the organization.   My first fanfic, but it's more kind of a drabble. sorry if I made some grammar mistakes  I'm dutch . Rated T to be safe.


Heartless were surrounding her. She looked around, searching for a way out. But she couldn't go anywhere.

All of the sudden, two orcusses appeared from a nearby layed ally. She started to run away, but she fell. Fear and darkness flashed threw her head, as the rain poured down on her. She stood up , her last hope faded.

Until a glimpse of light showed. Her eyes were dazzled by the brightness when she suddenly felt a metal grip in her hand. But surprisingly, it wasn't cold. It felt like it was an extension of her own body. It felt so... so right, like it had been there her whole life.

The thing she saw, was a key-shaped weapon. Without thinking, she tried to hit one of the orcusses, which quickly moved out of the way. She attacked again, untill a powerfull smash hit her, causing her to fall on the cold, wet ground. Raindrops fell down on her as she felt the last energy in her body flow away, making the key-shaped weapon disappear.

But then, she heard some voices. 'Let's do this!' 'Right!' She heard several thunderstrikes and homing fire balls and a view battle cries. She tried to get up, but collapsed in a puddle of rain. The sounds faded away, her eyes closed.

'Do you think she'll be alright?' 'I don't know...' 'Wait, I think she's awake!'

Vague voices were speaking while she slowly opened her eyes. A boy was standing in front of her, with a black raincoat and wild, spikey blond hair that waved a little in the cold wind.

'Are you allright?' the boy asked.

'I... I'm fine... I just... need to...' the girl said, trying to get up. But once she tried to stand on her feet, she fell on her knees.

The boy quickly catched her. 'I think you need a little more rest. Come with us, we'll take care of you.' 'Us?' the girl asked, still a little dizzy.

'Me and Axel' the boy said. The girl shifted her view a little and saw an older person with red, also spikey, but a little longer hair.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' the person said. 'You know the superiors won't be in favor...'

'I'm aware, but she needs help. She's hurt...' the boy explained.

'Allright then... have it your way.'

He moved his hand up and a dark corridor opened. That was the last thing that happened before she closed her eyes, and passed out.

The trio were in one of the rooms in the castle that never was. They laid the girl down on one of the beds.

'Do you think she'll be okay?' Roxas asked, looking in the eyes of his tall friend.

'She'll be fine, she just needs to get some rest. I'm more concerned about what she was doing in Twilight Town... She didn't seem to know where she was. And if she knew, why was she out there in the middle of the night?'

'Do you think she came from another world?'

'Maybe' the redhaired said.

Suddenly, they heard a soft moan coming from the girl. Slowly, she opened her eyes and reached her head with one of her hands.

'Where... am I?' she asked herself out loud. 'Your safe.' she was startled at the sound of hearing someone elses voice and carefully sat up.

'Who are you?'

Axel laughed a little, cause she asked the same question back in Twilight Town.

'I'm Axel and this is Roxas. We found you last night while doing our mission.'

Roxas interrupted: 'Well, you know who we are now, but we still don't know your name, or where you come from.'

'My name...' the girl muttered with her eyes closed.

'You... you don't remember your name?' Axel asked while stepping a little bit closer to her.

'I... I think I don't.' she said, looking up at the two men in front of her. 'But I do remember something about where I used to live... I think it was on an island. There was sea, and a view palmtrees.'

'I see... But, what were you doing in Twilight Town?' Axel asked.

The girl folded her hands. 'I... I don't remember that well. I only remember some sort of light. Then those monsters came. But all the sudden I had this thing in my hands... and I attacked the monsters. I don't remember anything that happened after that.'

'Thing? What did it look like?' Roxas replied. 'I think it was some kind of... some kind of key.' Axels eyes widened.

'Key? You mean like this one?' Roxas summoned his keyblade, which shone in the bright light.

'Yeah! That looks just like it! But how do you know?'

'Those monsters you saw, are called Heartless, and this weapon you see is the keyblade. And if you have the ability to summon the keyblade... then that means you're...'

'A keyblade master' Roxas added.

'A keyblade... master?'

Then she felt a harsh pain in her head, causing her to grab her head between her hands.

_So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid._

She opened her eyes. The pain was gone.

'What's the matter?' Roxas had a concerned look on his face.

'It's... nothing.' she lied.

'Roxas, we need to report all of this to Xemnas.' the Flurry of dancing flames said while laying a hand on number XIII's shoulder.

'Right.' he replied. 'We'll be right back.'

'Okay...' the girl said softly.

Then they left, leaving the girl alone in the white room.


End file.
